mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Minty
(other merchandise) |mane = Light cerise and light roseish gray |coat = Pale malachite green |cutie mark = |residence = Alto Terre |headercolor = #91C99A |headerfontcolor = #DA85B7}} Minty is a female Earth pony who first appears in the chapter book Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo. She makes her animated debut in the Friendship is Magic animated short Sundae, Sundae, Sundae. She has a mint green coat, pink and white mane, pink or dark green eyes, and a cutie mark of three swirled mint candies. She first appears in merchandise.__TOC__ Development and design Minty's name is a registered trademark and has been used for Earth ponies of G1 and G3, though her design more closely resembles her G3 counterpart; Issue 16 Unnamed Mare - Minty's design more closely resembles Minty's G1 counterpart. In the series and merchandise, she shares her design with Applejack, Coconut Cream, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Stardash, Bitta Luck, Sprinkle Stripe, Berry Green, and Magazine Unnamed Mare - Star Star. Her color scheme is similar to those of Florina Tart and "Lady Beetle". Depiction in the series .]] In the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic animated short Sundae, Sundae, Sundae, Minty briefly appears in the Ponyville crowd as Pinkie Pie advertises the Sugarcube Corner Ice Cream Museum. Here, she bears her Applejack-like merchandise design. Other depictions Chapter books Minty first appears in chapter 1 of Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo. Here, she is one of the contestants in the Sweet Apple Acres Pie-Eatin' Extravaganza. She later appears in chapter 7 of Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds. Here, she is a resident of the mountain town of Alto Terre and knows Brumby Cloverpatch as "Mr. Brown". IDW comics Minty appears on page 4 at the mercy of the evil living apples, on pages 3 and 10, and on pages 18-19 helping to distract a Tatzlwurm. Here, her design more closely resembles her G3 counterpart than her toy design. In , Minty is mentioned on page 16. Commercials Minty makes her first animated appearance in the ending animation of two Playskool toy commercials. Here, she appears with Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Starsong. Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Minty are included together as number 9 of 24 in the first wave of mystery packs released in 2011. The multilingual version of the card states on the back side that Minty "loves to celebrate!" The monolingual version of the card states on the back side that Minty "loves to celebrate holidays with her friends! Her favorite season is winter." Most material depicts her as an Earth pony with the same character design as Applejack, though European versions of some material depict her as a Pegasus with the same character design as Rainbow Dash. A mini-figure toy and another collector card of Minty are included together in the twelfth wave of mystery packs. An early Playful Ponies brushable toy of Minty was shown on the Chinese auction site Taobao but has thus far not been released. A later version of the toy, with lighter eye color and black outlines around the cutie mark, was included in the Midnight in Canterlot Pony Collection set with Princess Celestia, Nightmare Moon, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Dewdrop Dazzle. A mini-figure of Minty was released by Playskool in 2015 as part of its Playskool Friends My Little Pony line. An Equestria Girls doll of Minty is to be released in a Best Friends set with Pinkie Pie as part of the 2020 Fashion Squad toy line. Quotes Gallery Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Minty in Sundae, Sundae, Sundae MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "marvel at the mint chip!" MLPS5.png Pinkie "dip in the rainbow sprinkle pool!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "it's so beautiful!" MLPS5.png IDW comics Comic issue 33 page 4.jpg Comic issue 46 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 34 sub cover.jpg Merchandise Minty mystery pack.jpg Wave 1 Minty collector card.jpg EU wave 1 mystery packs scans - Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Sugar Grape, Lily Blossom, Minty.jpg Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 1.jpg Assorted molded pony toys.jpg Mini Pony Collectors Guide cover.png Friendship is Magic Midnight in Canterlot Pony Collection.jpg Midnight in Canterlot Pony Collection back of packaging.jpg Midnight in Canterlot Minty toy.jpg Minty toy.jpg Minty toy comparison.jpg Playskool Minty.jpg Playskool Musical Celebration Castle.jpg Build-A-Bear Workshop Minty.jpg References de:Minty ru:Минти Category:Background characters